


say hi say bye

by little_blue_bird



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Free!, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Ranma 1/2
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Minor Ranma/Akane, Multi, Ranma and fem!Ranma are twin siblings in this au, Romance, Unrequited Love of Gary Oak, a loooooooot of fluff and less than a pinch of angst, unnecessary sufferings of Zuko, Гари-центрик, зуко копается в себе, я не думаю что меня нельзя за это простить, я притянула всё за уши
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-10 04:06:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_blue_bird/pseuds/little_blue_bird
Summary: сборник драббликов, написанных когда-то давно для хороших людей.





	1. зуко

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uyefti (ex-nohanari)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=uyefti+%28ex-nohanari%29).



> по просьбам (в количестве одной штуки) страждущих.  
> в каждой части кто-то страдает, но всё будет хорошо.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PG-13, джен, флафф, немного ангста.

Зуко смотрит на свои обожжённые руки, на горелую траву под ногами – хочется рыдать, а умереть ещё больше. За его спиной лес, чуть не погибший от пожара, за его рёбрами – клочья обугленного сердца и чёрные зубья боли. Зуко ненавидит свою силу, свою стихию, свою родословную – и себя ненавидит тоже. Всё, что могло в нём гореть, сгорело: свобода, воля, любовь… счастье. Ему кажется, будто он на костре. И дело даже не в ожогах и не в горящем рукаве рубашки. Зуко кажется, что он горит изнутри. Ему страшно. И больно. По-настоящему.

Всё в его жизни было разрушено им самим, так он думает. Своё собственное счастье, чужое уважение, любимые люди – всё это он сжёг своими же руками дотла. Зуко боится уничтожить ещё и надежду мира, – Аанг ему доверяет, но сам Зуко о себе другого мнения – и диковатого-надёжного балбеса Сокку, целительницу Катару и строгую хрупкую Тоф. Выросший во дворце, но никем, кроме дяди и матери, не любимый, Зуко сам любить не умеет, но умеет причинять боль. Он спрашивает себя: «Сколько же во мне зла и эгоизма?», «Есть ли мне прощение?» и догорает. До конца.

Один раз его прорывает. Сокка рубит хворост затупившимся уже ножом неподалёку, когда Зуко захлёбывается ненавистью к себе; когда внутри него мягкий остывший пепел; когда сгорать уже нечему.«Эй, ты чего-чего?» – говорит Сокка. «Дурак?!» – говорит Сокка. «Мы ж переживать будем», – говорит он (обижен ли, разозлён ли, от Сокки не веет гарью, и живёт он так, как Зуко не может). «Я однажды чуть не спалил лес, – отвечает Зуко. – А ещё я себя ненавижу». Сокка понимает примерно ничего, зовёт Катару и Аанга; кричит долго и громко к Тоф, пока она не появляется. «Он, – показывает Сокка на Зуко. – Совсем спятил». Тут его, Зуко, как громом ошарашивает, что-то внутри – что-то, что не сгорело – переворачивается. Аанг начинает недоумевать и суетиться, спрашивать, всё ли в порядке; Катара уже машет водными струями. В глазах Тоф и Сокки нет презрения или недоверия. Из золы начинают расти цветы. Огонь начинает греть.


	2. Рёга/Ранко

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> G, гет, флафф, романтика.
> 
> АУ, где Ранко и Ранма - брат и сестра.

Ранко не носит платья, юбки, кольца и туфли на высоком каблуке, а на попытку одеть её в ярко-красное девичье трико огрызается – это делает её чуть больше, чем милой, и заставляет сдаться кого угодно. Ранко занимается боевыми искусствами и иногда колотит Рёгу – будто невзначай, пока он не может ударить её в ответ. Рёга не бьёт Ранко вообще, потому что она девушка, – говорить ей об этом чревато, опасно для жизни – зато тренироваться с ней ему нравится, по-настоящему нравится уворачиваться от её, Ранко, ударов и получать подзатыльники. Рёга иногда показывает ей Боевую Ритмическую Гимнастику, – просто так, чтобы эта рыженькая девчушка улыбалась – и после одной из таких тренировок Ранко покупает-таки себе тренировочное трико и, на всякий случай, спрашивает у Аканэ, как цвет её волос сочетается с зелёным.

***

Когда парень, зовущий себя Голубым Громом Старшей Фуринкан Куно Татеваки, приходит в парк к их палаткам, он бывает отправлен с ноги в полёт ударом Ранко. Когда Татеваки приносит букет пламенно-алых роз и признаётся «девушке с косичкой» в пятьдесят третий – Рёга считал – раз, Хибики не выдерживает и колотит его уже сам, угрожая: «Если ты ещё раз покусишься на Ранко-сан, я тебе этот колючий веник суну куда следует».

***

Ранко иногда звонит своему брату-двойняшке и говорит, что придёт к нему в гости. Ранма её «дружбу» с Рёгой не одобряет, но и не возражает – у самого чёрт-знает-что творится с невестой – только Ранко всё равно не приводит Хибики в дом брата – у Рёги сердце хрупкое, хрустальное, и битое оно много раз, ни к чему ему с Аканэ лишний раз видеться.

***

Весной Ранко пишет Рёге что-то вроде вызова на поединок и приписывает, что ждать будет сколько угодно, если он вдруг заплутает. Он появляется в синем, почти чёрном юката, и Ранко вспоминает, что в малиново-розовом кимоно, самой дорогой вещи из её по-мальчишески хиленького гардероба, драться вроде как не надо. Рёга смеётся: «Фух, успел», в его руках - ветка цветущей сакуры. Лепестки облетают, кружатся в воздухе и падают ему на лицо, Ранко думает о рассказе брата про гадание на сакура-моччи, и ей хочется смахнуть нежно-белый цветок с рёгиной чёлки, пока люди смотрят на них и улыбаются. Рёга алеет, суёт смущённо ей ветвь в руку, и Ранко смеётся, глядя на него, такого смущённого, милого, нечестно-прекрасного. Его щёки становятся краснее рубашек Ранмы.

***

– Рёга, а ты знаешь, что такое любовь?

– Ранко-сан…

– И ты мне нравишься!

Ранко тянет его за руку неизвестно куда. Рёга бежит за ней и не может сдержать улыбки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> это такой хитрый слэшик, который гет, для Silver-N, которая на секунду захотела Ранма/Рёга, а перед этим показала мне мир Ранмы ♥  
> Ранма жених Аканэ, всё путём, окда, я не порушила никаких канонных пейрингов аниме (мангу не читала, так что Акари в этой вселенной не присутствует, да).


End file.
